


Not All Alphas

by LarkForest



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Tim Drake, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Castration, Dubious Consent, Humiliation, M/M, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Omega Dick Grayson, Omega Jason Todd, Omega Verse, Rape/Non-con Elements, bitchification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:34:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27554671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarkForest/pseuds/LarkForest
Summary: Jason Todd really hates Alphas, his replacement included. Luckily its not too late to save Tim from his own hormones and bitch the pup.“Oh, I’m sorry, not all Alphas, am I right?” Jay asks with a wicked grin.  “It’s a good thing that you won’t ever have to worry about being one of those Alphas Timbo.” Jay laughs and gives a tug on Tim’s balls. “But first things first. These have got to go.Mind the tags
Relationships: Tim Drake/Dick Grayson, Tim Drake/Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Comments: 9
Kudos: 111





	Not All Alphas

Jason Todd really hates Alphas. Sure, they like to pretend that they are working towards equality for Omegas and even Betas, but everyone knows that Alphas will never be willing to give up an ounce of their power. Alphas control all of the mega-corporations, law enforcement agencies, hell they even have an iron grip on the government. It is an Alpha’s world and Betas exists to complete administrative work and do the tasks that Alphas didn’t want to do. Omegas only serve to warm a knot and pop out babies for their Alphas.

Since returning from the grave, Jason had been doing his best to eradicate any of the sick fucks who entered his field of vision. Gotham has been bathed in the blood of Alpha abusers and wicked men and the Omegas of the city had never felt safer. While Bruce heavily disagreed with his methods, even the Batman couldn’t disagree that the Red Hood’s actions were having massive results. Domestic violence between Alpha and Omega pairs had dropped by 20 percent and you could hear Alphas whispering in the streets about the consequences of pissing off the anti-hero. 

Bruce had rescued Jay from the streets, the Beta understanding that Omegas only had one path in that unsafe environment. He raised both Jason and Dick as Betas. Allowing them out to fight crime, armed with suppressants and given the validation and training to take no shit from any Alpha. However, Batman’s latest bird broke a pattern from his predecessors. Sure his replacement hasn’t presented yet, but it was obvious to everyone that the brat’s voice was deepening, his shoulders broadening, Jason could even tell by the way that the kid moves. It makes him see green.

Luckily the replacement hasn’t popped a knot yet, so Jason still had time to save the schmuck before those poisonous hormones set in. Bruce would probably frown if he actually ended up killing a Robin. Bitching is still a relatively common process used on unpresented pups to guarantee that they would present as an Alpha. It was a technique used by old families who wanted to make sure that there weren’t going to be multiple Alphas fighting to be heirs or by families and communities who were running low on breeders to use and fuck. Jay was going to enjoy seeing a mighty Alpha to be taken done a few pegs.

It didn’t take long after creating a plan and gathering his supplies, for Bruce to go out of town for a Justice League mission. Jason was more than happy to take advantage of the youngest bird falling asleep at the batcomputer after a long patrol and when the Golden Boy was nowhere to be found. The pup had been running himself ragged and was completely passed out in the one place he felt safest, a drugged cup of coffee had helped too. Jay easily strips the boy of the uniform and manhandles him into a breeding bench that he had previously set up in the middle of the cave. 

When Tim finally comes to, he is bound to the bench arms tied behind his back, ass presented up in the air and faced downwards. It took a couple of seconds to figure out where he was, but as soon as he saw Jay’s grinning face, Tim doubled his efforts to escape the bondage to no avail. “Jason! What is going on?” Tim cries out, straining against the leather straps. 

“Listen Replacement, it’s nothing personal, I am just trying to save you from yourself.” Jay circles the bench leaning down, getting close to the boy’s face. “If you ask me, all Alpha’s should be eradicated from this world. They rape, steal social status, boss everyone around like they own the world.”

“But!”

“Oh, I’m sorry, not all Alphas, am I right?” Jay asks with a wicked grin. “But let me ask you this Timmers, what about the crying mother who is raped in front of her children because it is the Alpha’s right to take his wife? What about Omegas who are harassed in the streets or their schools or their work and then laughed at by the police? But no, not all Alphas.” 

Tim lets out a protest that gets muffled by the ball gag that Jason shoves into his mouth. “It’s a good thing that you won’t ever have to worry about being one of those Alphas Timbo.” Jay laughs and gives a tug on Tim’s balls. “But first things first. These have got to go.

The art of bitching is relatively simple. First, it requires the removal of the source of hormones, then the body needs to be confused with a dose of specially crafted hormones, and finally, stimulation needs to be applied to the soon to be omega’s hole. 

Jason grabs a scalpel and was about to make his first incision, ignoring the screams and protests of the pup when Dick walked up softly behind him and whistled. "That's brutal Jason," Dick admired. “I wasn’t planning on saying anything, but I never thought that Timmy was going to make a good Alpha.” 

Tim’s face is burning with humiliation as tears well up in his eyes. He can’t control the keen and whimper from escaping his throat as he tries to plead with his big brother to free him and get him out of this situation. Dick coos over Tim’s cries, “Don’t worry baby bird, you will be so much happier this way. You don’t need those big ugly balls.”   
Jay lets out a nasty laugh. Jason didn’t think that the first Robin was going to protest Tim’s forced designation change, but he didn’t expect Dickie to be as excited as Jason is. “Hey, Timmy! Have you ever experienced a blow job before?” Dick doesn’t even wait to see if the younger man responds before continuing. “I’ll do you a favor and give you your first and last one while Jay is removing your balls. We have to teach you how to pleasure your future Alpha after all!”

The sounds of Dick sucking Tim’s cock almost mask his screams as Jason makes the first cut. Gelding a bitch is a surprisingly easy operation, especially when you have as much first aid experience as the vigilantes do. Jason took time cleaning up the mess with his scalpel ensuring the cuts were even and would heal as seamlessly as possible. Unfortunately for Tim, by the time that Jason was wrapping up, his cock was soft and flaccid, nowhere near coming regardless of Dick’s talented mouth. That was okay, the slut has to learn to cum with his hole anyways.

Jason cleans his hands and then proceeds to shoot a syringe full of the chemical compound needed to turn an Alpha, in Tim’s upper thigh. This specific compound was made by Poison Ivy to turn Alphas faster. The only downside to this was it caused a great deal more pain to the subject during the bitchification. Jason was a big fan of her work.   
The last step would be to play with the boy’s hole until it grew wet and began producing slick. Jason couldn’t wait. He presses one finger into the hole finding it dry and tight. Tim knows better than to struggle at this point. Most of his energy was depleted during his castration. Tim is slumped against his bounds, tear tracks not quite dry on his face, and allowing Jason to do whatever he pleased. Tim is pliant and submissive, just like a good Omega should be.

The second and third fingers were harder to push in. Alpha’s aren’t meant for penetration and they don’t produce lubrication like Omegas do. If Jason was going to avoid tearing the pup’s walls, he was going to have to get creative. 

“Have you ever fucked an Alpha’s ass Dickie Bird? Why don’t you give it a try before it turns into a sloppy cunt?” Jay smirks and slaps Tim’s ass. The boy yelps and fidgets, swaying his hole, as if he was asking to be fucked. Jay’s own hole clenched down in anticipation and his cock got even harder. 

Dick gives a sharp little grin.“I normally prefer knots Jay, you know this.”   
Jason scoffs in disgust. ”Come on, Little Wing you have never taken a knot, how would you know how it feels? I have plenty of experience and can tell you that there is nothing better in the world than getting fucked full and tied to a strong Alpha.” Dick laughs and rubs Tim’s ass in a friendly manner. “Don’t worry Timmy, you will get the chance to enjoy it soon enough. I know you will love it!”

Dick grabs his cock and maneuvers it into the slightly stretched hole and moans. “So fucking tight.” Dick doesn’t stop to let the boy adjust, thrusting rapidly trying to reach his release. An Alpha wouldn’t care about his Omega’s pleasure anyway. Jay moves to the front of Tim’s head and grips his hair, forcing the boy to look into his eyes. 

“You are going to suck me Slut. If I feel even a hint of teeth, I won’t hesitate to knock your teeth out.” Tim shudders and nods and opens his mouth. It would have been an easy mouthful if Jason didn’t deliberately aim for the back of his throat making the boy choke on every thrust. 

By the end of the night, Dick and Jason had swapped holes several times, chasing their release and streching the boy out. By the time that Jason had an entire fist in his hole, Timmy was a mess, covered in semen, sweat, tears, and blood. His face was even soaked in slick from when Jason eventually taught Tim how to properly eat out another Omega. It had taken several hours but eventually, Tim’s scent broke and his hole began to leak. Tim starts crying again, as both Jason and Dick celebrate and enjoy the pup’s first slick. Tim was officially an Omega.

Bruce would be in for a surprise when he gets home.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, please consider leaving a comment and stop by and say hi on my Twitter: @SluttyTimDrake
> 
> Have an amazing day ;)


End file.
